Harry Potter and the Golden Crown
by Tines 396 x
Summary: In Harry's seventh year, things are changing. For one, a golden crown is stolen and Harry is a suspect. He's hearing a mysterious language, and Dumbledore is becoming to be stranger than usual. Another, his feelings for a certain Weasley... RR!
1. Feelings Surfaced

Before you begin reading this WONDERFUL (haha) story..lol I must say that I cant take credit for all of it! Silver Streak and I are writing this together! So he should get credit too! I hope you enjoy this story! lol  
  
::DISCLAIMER:: The following Characters dont belong to us! DUH! they belong to the one and only J.K. Rowling! (and she will remain wonderful unless she takes away my baby 4eva *sob* sirius! *sob* lol..The story line is ours though. We're just adding onto some of the plot from the real Harry Potter books. So, sadly, We can not come up with great characters that are as good as J.k. Rowlings..yep..Just thought U would like to know that! haha! ENJOY  
  
drum drum drum...and now our story begins!!  
  
**********************************  
  
The light from the sun beamed on Harry's face. He felt it burning against his cheeks and knew that those were going to show up the next day.   
  
"Harry..." he heard someone whisper. He looked high into the clouds and felt the sun beam even harder against his eyes.  
  
"Harry.." he heard again. The voice was as sweet as an angel's voice. The warmth from the sun suddenly grabbed on and he felt himself being lifted higher. He began to yell but couldnt hear himself. The warmth from the sun traveled into his mouth and down his throat. He felt light and happy.  
  
Getting his strength back, he began to fight the warm feeling he had inside. But the warmth remained on his lips.   
  
Giving up, he looked up again to see what was happening and he saw a face.  
  
It was Ginny's. And she was looking intently down at him.   
  
Her face was perfect. Like an angel. The light beaming from behind her made her look even more beautiful.   
  
Her soft red hair flowed down smoothely and her face looked light, smooth and soft.  
  
She opened her mouth again and began to whisper something. Harry couldnt hear her so he lifted himself up. And she began again. "Har-"  
  
"HARRY WAKE UP!!!!"  
  
Harry's snapped open his eyes and looked up. He saw Ginny looking down at him intently.  
  
"AHHH!" he yelled.  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AHHH!"  
  
"AHHH!" he heard one last time as Ginny ran downstairs.  
  
"WHY ARE WE AHHING!?!?" Ron yelled as he came up to his room. He looked extremely smug with a piece of toast in one hand and his Prefect badge in the other.  
  
"You look sick...Want some of my toast?" Ron questioned Harry as he passed his toast over to him.  
  
Harry shook his head slightly and pulled his hair away from his face. What had just happened? He had seen Ginny in his dream and he was happy about that? Since when was he happy to see Ginny?   
  
Shrugging his thoughts away, he got himself up and looked casually at himself in the mirror.  
  
Ron was right, he did look sick.   
  
Pulling himself away from the mirror he looked back at Ron. "You know...your beginning to act like Percy when he was obsessed with his badge.."  
  
Harry saw Ron grip onto the badge hard and tighten up.   
  
"Who?" He said while letting it drop to the ground.  
  
"Percy..you know..Per-..ohh yeah I forgot. Sorry mate. I didnt mean to bring it up," Harry said quickly as he caught himself.  
  
"Once again I ask who are you talking about?" Ron asked full of anger.  
  
"No one...the air"  
  
"That's what I thought," Ron replied angrily.   
  
Harry saw him losen up and pull away from the position he was in. There was an awkward silence between them.  
  
Breaking up the sound of their beating hearts Harry asked, "When's breakfast?"  
  
"Uh, well everyone is already eating. But there's still some food left. I just stole something to eat and was about to wake you up. You were so adorable!" Ron sniggered as he tapped Harry on the head. Harry threw his hand away and threw a pillow at his face.  
  
"Dont touch me..I need to look handsome for the ladies.." Harry smiled at Ron.  
  
"But of course, I'm not going to go after Hermione.." Harry grinned even bigger at Ron.  
  
Ron's cheeks and ears turned bright red.  
  
"For the last time..I dont like her," Ron mumbled.  
  
"Suure, thats why your so red," Harry replied back.  
  
He got up and began to walk towards the door when he felt a pillow get thrown against his back. Laughing hard, he began to race down the stairs while hearing Ron trail behind him.  
  
"Hey Hey! who else are you going to impress!?!? There's no other 'Ladies' down there other than Herm..Hermione, Mum, and Ginny" Ron yelled.  
  
Harry stopped at the sound of Ginny's name and tightened up. Bad move.  
  
Boom!  
  
Harry felt himself being tossed down the stairs with Ron right on top of him. Luckily they had been at the end of the stairs. Finally they stopped moving and Harry could feel Rons legs on his stomach.  
  
"Oy! Mate! You alright!?" Ron yelled into the ground.  
  
Harry groaned into the ground and felt Ron get up. He got himself up and looked at Ron. Ron was once again turning bright red and he was staring at the door with his mouth slightly open. Wheeling around, Harry turned around to look at what Ron was looking at.  
  
They had obviously been extremely loud because everyone had came out and was staring at them.  
  
"Oh no, stay that way! you guys looked so adorable! I think you enjoyed being in that position!" George snickered.  
  
Fred smiled maliciously and looked at Ginny. "Oy! Ginny! Looks like Ron is stealing your man!"  
  
Ginny blushed but giggled. Harry looked at his feet and kept his eyes on his toes. "No need to be ashamed Harry! We all have lady problems!" Harry felt George slap his hands on his shoulders. Mrs. Weasley shot them a glare and stepped towards them with her eyes full of tears. "Are you alright!?" Mrs. Weasley squealed. She ran over to Harry and gave him a hug. Harry felt the air get squeezed out of him. She let go of him and he rubbed his ribs. "MUM! how dare we not get the same attention when we get hurt!" George gasped while pretending to be totally hurt.  
  
Fred faked a sob and began, while looking up at the ceiling: "Why!? Are we not special!? George, we're not wanted here." Hermione rolled her eyes. Ginny giggled.  
  
Ignoring their remarks, Mrs. Weasley went to Ron and cried into his shoulder while squeezing him to death.  
  
"Mum! I'm alright! Let go of me! Your killing me mum! No, Dont squeeze harder. Dont you get it? Me. And. Harry. Are. Fine!"  
  
"Mum..I really think your killing him. He's going slightly blue," Fred started.  
  
"Yea Mum, and we all know what a shame it would be if we lost him.." George said sarcastically.  
  
She finally let him go and wiped her tears away.  
  
"And here it comes, block your ears while you have the chance!" Fred yelled as he ran to a table and pretended to hide under it. George imitated him and slid into where Fred was hiding.  
  
She looked at them angrily and her mouth opened with fury. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING!?"  
  
Ron flinched. Harry hunched over a bit and looked down waiting to hear Ron's excuse.  
  
"We were...we were just walking and I tripped..and uh..I fell on Harry"  
  
She eyed them both angrily and it seemed like her lips were about to explode. She opened her mouth and it sounded like a lion was yelling at them.  
  
"Try to make up better excuses later..Its Time To EAT" she forced out angrily. She than turned into the kitchen and began muttering to herself about how dangerous children are.   
  
"Now honey, honestly..they said they were alrigh-" Mr. Weasley began. He stopped at the look on Mrs. Weasly and continued in with Ginny, Fred, and George.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and they both smiled at each other weakly. Lightly putting his hand on a bruise that was soon to become black and blue, they were about to walk in when Hermione stepped out.  
  
She had the same expression on that Mrs. Weasley had. Her hands were on her hips and she was tapping her foot.  
  
"Oh..Hermione..Cant we eat first and you can yell at us la-"  
  
"What were you doing!? You and Harry could have gotten easily hurt! Stop acting like children! You guys are 17 already! And to be perfectly honest its kind of hard to believe that your that age!"   
  
Harry and Ron sunk lower into the ground as Hermione yelled at them. Harry was looking down at the ground.  
  
Getting the strength to look back up he almost saw the steam coming from Hermione's ears. He looked over at Ron and saw that he looked like he wasn't even listening to what she had to say. He was staring at her with full attention. He obviosuly liked when she was angry because his mouth was beginning to slighty open. Harry smiled and stomped on his foot.  
  
Ron caught himself and threw his mouth back up.  
  
"Now dont you smile now!" She replied looking at them.  
  
"You guys are such children...Grow up!" and she stomped back into the kitchen.  
  
"You so like her..." Harry whispered and left Ron with a blushing expression.  
  
As he stepped into the kitchen, Fred and George sniggered.   
  
"HARRY! OH HARRY! I saved you a seat right next to me! Do come and sit with me! I just love you so much!" George yelled while pretending to be a screaming girl fan. He stood up off the groud and sent his chair flying backwards. Harry rolled his eyes and ignored them.  
  
"You guys need to grow up too!" Hermine snapped. Harry smiled weakly at her but she eyed him angrily.   
  
Looking around the table and ignoring Fred and George's flying arms, he saw that their was an open seat next to Hermione and Ginny. Ginny was eating her food while watching Fred and George interestingly. Feeling his stomach do a somersault as he thought of Ginny, he decided to sit next to Hermione even though she wasn't talking to him.   
  
As he flopped into his seat, Mrs. Weasley settled a plate of food in front of him.  
  
"Thank you.." Harry started.   
  
Hmph.  
  
"Your welcome, dear" Mrs. Weasley forced out. As she turned around, Harry looked guiltly down at his plate of food and noticed that he wasnt as hungry as he was before. Peeling the crust off his own toast and tossing it around his plate, he finally heard Ron open the door and come in. His eyes wandered around the table and than at Harry.  
  
Harry smiled at him and looked at Hermione. Ron threw him a furious look and his ears began to turn a slight pink color.   
  
Feeling Harry and Ron's eyes on her, Hermione turned around suddenly and shot them both looks of loathe. Ron jumped at her sudden turn and began to turn even redder. Harry turned his face upwards and pretended to be an angel. Ron took his cue and looked to the side as if staring at the sink. Hermione looked from at each of them and looked as if she would strangle them both.  
  
"Oy! What are you three up to?? You modeling for the same girl?" Fred questioned pretending to be stupid. "Ah, no, Fred my dear, they are just realizing the thing that they have for each other.." George replied while patting his shoulders. Fred and George sniggered but stopped when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stared at them angrily.  
  
Harry looked back at them and couldn't help himself.  
  
He laughed. And not only him, everyone did. Even Hermione. It seemed liked they laughed for hours when everyone stopped. There were occasional snorts while they ate the rest of their food.  
  
For once it seemed like Fred and George had done something good. They had stopped Hermione from hating Harry and Ron and Mrs. Wealey seemed like she wasn't mad anymore. They had also broke the ice that Harry felt whenever he stared at Ginny. As a matter of fact, he had forgotten the way he felt about Ginny when breakfast ended and he felt the same way through out the day. It was night when his feelings began to come back to him.  
  
"Chuddley Cannons are so much better mate! sorry to tell you!" Ron said. Harry looked at him and said: "nah.."  
  
"How can you see no!? they are the best!"  
  
"Easy..see..you begin with the letter 'n' and than you add the letter 'o' and if you put them together and sound them out you get 'no'..say it with me nnnooo n-o aww that wasn't hard was it mate?"  
  
"Stop being sma-sma-sma-smart.." Ron replied through a yawn. Harry grinned.   
  
"You tired??"  
  
"Ah, no..Im f-f-f-fine" Ron replied through another yawn.  
  
Harry grinned again. "You s-s-s-sure?" Harry asked while pretending to do a yawn.  
  
Ron stared at him through sleepy eyes. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Harry looked at him as if he was about to laugh.  
  
Here was a 17 year old boy with pajamas too small and he was rubbing his eyes like a little kid while they're holding their teddy bear.   
  
Harry pushed him over and laughed silently as Ron fell straight asleep on the ground. His mouth was wide open and he was already so deeply in sleep.   
  
"Sure...your not tired.." Harry whispered.  
  
He got up and went to turn off the light. The room fell into total darkness except for the light that was coming in from the window from the bright lit moon. The stars flooded the sky and twinkled innocently. It was a beautiful night.  
  
Stepping around awkwardly to make sure he wouldnt step on Ron, he found a place next to the window and layed back on the ground. Placing his hands behind his head, he looked up into the window and watched the full moon silentley. Harry doesnt know how long he stayed there, but when he couldnt fall asleep in the end, he got up.   
  
Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he saw Ron's figure lying helplessly on the ground.   
  
Grabbing a cloak, he wrapped himself tightly in it and opened the door. He shut it quietly behind him and stood there staring into more darkness.  
  
Everyone was obviously asleep. The house was awfully quiet because of it. Too quiet.  
  
The sound of nothing was pressing against his ears while he stepped down and began to make his way down the stairs. Making his way down quietly, he began to feel like he was being watched. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He knew that feeling. But.  
  
No. Not here. He couldn't possibly be here.   
  
Stopping where he was, he looked around but couldnt see anything. The darkness was pressing against his eyeballs as he studied the house.  
  
Pretending that it was his imagination, he began to move down the stairs quieter now.  
  
'Its not your imagination.....' he heard someone whisper in his ear.   
  
Harry jumped and swung out at the air stupidly, but he felt nothing. He waved his hands around his head but still couldnt feel anything. His heart was racing and sweat was running down his face. He could hear himself breathing hard as he began to move quicker down the stairs not caring who could hear him.   
  
He heard a soft,evil laugh in his ear and swung out at the air again. Still, he felt nothing.   
  
Feeling his heart beating even harder and louder he began to race down the stairs. Wishing that someone would hear him and ask him what was wrong, he waited at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
But no one came to his rescue. Turning back around, he took a few steps forward into the kitchen.   
  
Suddenly, something or something pushed against his chest and threw him backwards  
  
He caught himself as he hit the ground and felt around for his glasses. They had just fallen off.  
  
Finally finding them,he threw them onto his face and grabbed his wand out of the cloak. "Lumos" he whispered and he lightened up the kitchen a bit better. He stood up and looked around.   
  
His eyes were sort of blinded from the sudden light but he didn't care. He now had light. Feeling a bit better and thinking again that it was just his imagination he began to make his way to the door that led to outside. Still feeling something watching him, he ran outside and gladly stood out under the stars and the bright, full moon.   
  
Looking behind him and in front of him, he saw nothing. Feeling slightly better, he sat on the ground and looked up at the moon.  
  
'aehtsy alodgsy, aehtsy alodgsy! ategsy atisy!' the same voice whispered into his ear. This time his scar burned with agony. He clapped his hands over his scar and stood up suddenly He revealed just about every place that was near him with his wand's light. Whatever it is couldn't have ran away that fast.  
  
"What do you want from me?" he whispered angrily. He was holding onto his scar. The pain was beginning to go down but that hadn't happened in awhile.  
  
"COME ON! ANSWER ME! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Harry shouted into the air.  
  
Nothing moved and nothing came out. He snapped his hand away from his scar and let it lay helplessly on his side. He than flung his wand down and looked into the sky. His heart was beating even faster and he could feel even more sweat on his face.  
  
"NO WAND! COME ON, GET ME! WHAT DO YOU WA-"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry jumped and turned around. Ginny was standing in the doorway and was looking at him strangely. She stepped towards him and looked at him carefully.  
  
"What are you doing?" she questioned him. She looked at the wand on the ground that was still shining bright, to the sweat on his face, and than she looked at his scared face.  
  
"Oh Harry! Whats wrong!?" She questioned again concerned.  
  
"Nothing..It..nothing. It was just me. I was..uh..Talking to my parents"  
  
"You were yelling at them?"  
  
"Uh no..I was yelling at Sirius for leaving me.."  
  
"Oh but you wouldnt yell at him either.."  
  
Harry knew that he was obviously a bad liar. Feeling even worse for not telling Ginny what was going on, he decided to drop it. Besides, he couldnt think of anything else.  
  
"Its nothing Ginny..I swear..I was just having a moment." Harry replied while hoping that he sounded like he was saying the truth. To pull it all off, he smiled at her.  
  
She smiled back.  
  
"So what are you doing out here anyways? I thought you were asleep.." Harry began, to make conversation. She was still staring at him with concern.  
  
"Uh, well I was. But I woke up because of the racket you were making.." she said while looking up at the sky. Harry laughed and she grinned.   
  
"Ah, well..I couldnt sleep so I just kind of layed there. And than I thought I heard you talking to someone so I went to go see what was up.." She said looking back at Harry.  
  
"So what are you doing here? whats your story?" Harry laughed.  
  
"I couldnt sleep either, besides the stars and the moon are incredible tonite."  
  
"Yea your right...I like the night. It gives me time to think. It's just so incredible.." Harry watched as Ginny stared up at the sky. The light from the moon pressed against her soft face and she spoke with so much heart. Feeling his stomach get butterflies again, he changed footing and stared up at the sky too.  
  
"I like the night too...It is really beautiful.." Harry pressed on. He felt stupid for saying that. Here she was speaking from the heart and all he said was that the sky was beautiful. 'Yea, Harry. Very smooth. That one will get you points.' Harry thought. He sat on the ground and looked down at his feet.  
  
He felt her warmth against his left side as she settled down next to him. At this point he had the biggest urge to to tell her that when he said the sky was beautiful, he actually meant that she was beautiful. Feeling that he would be stupid to say that, he kept quiet.   
  
They stayed in the position staring up at the sky for an internal amount of time.  
  
After awhile, he began to feel awkward not talking. He opened his mouth to begin something but didnt know what to say. So he closed it back up. He opened his mouth again but closed it again.   
  
He looked around at her and saw that she was staring so innocently at the sky. He couldnt take his eyes off her. She was extremely beautiful.  
  
Knowing that she could probably see him watching her, he shook his head slightly and ran his hands through his untidy air.  
  
He suddenly understood why his father had done all those cool things in front of all those girls. Feeling that he was making a complete fool of himself, he took his hands out of his hair and placed them back down on the ground.  
  
Mistakenly, he placed them over her hand and he jumped. She looked over at him and he stared at her. She had the most beautiful eyes. He felt stupid looking at her and looked away.  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well I put my hand on you hand.."  
  
"Oh..Well we're friends Harry.. It doesnt mean anything.."  
  
Friends. Yea thats it. They were just friends. And NOTHING more. Getting a little angry at himself, he edged away. He could feel her watching him so he stood up and she stood up too.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Tired," Harry forced out.  
  
"Yea me too...I'm going to go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."  
  
She gave him an awkward hug. Harry tensed up as he felt her body press against hers. They were just 'Friends' as she had so happenly explained. She let go of him and walked back to the door.   
  
"Night Harry.."  
  
"Night Ginny...see you in the morning.." And she walked inside and into the darkness.  
  
Harry kicked a rock across the ground and watched it go flying. "You guys are just friends..you idiot.." Harry muttered. He was so angry at himself for even thinking that she could like him. He had gotten that chance, but he had let it go. Ginny wasn't a little girl anymore and he knew that. Well at least, now he knew that.  
  
He kicked another rock out but this time hit his toe. He swore under his breath and picked up his wand. He turned off the bright light and walked back inside.   
  
The house was quiet, but not as creepy anymore. He shut the door quietly behind him and walked through the kitchen and up the stairs. As he passed Ginny's room, he refused his urge to knock on the door and tell her what he really felt for her. He walked past angrily and finally reached Ron's room.   
  
He opened the door quietly and closed it quietly too. Ron was still clearly fast asleep on the ground and Harry walked past him and plopped onto the ground.  
  
How could he ever think that Ginny could like him!? And why was he now beginning to get feelings for her? He stared up at the ceiling and felt outraged with himself. They were friends. As she said. And he needed to remember that. His feelings began to cool off as he let go of everything. But than something occured to him that he didnt realize before. That cold, bloody, voice had spoke a different language. It wasn't parstletongue. It didnt sound like it at all. It was something else. Something he had never heard before. And what the heck did that mean!? Why were things deciding to attack him now? Something had clearly been waiting for him in the house but what was it and who was it? Could it possibly be Voldemort. Feeling his eyes began to droop, he rolled over on his side and pushed all his thoughts away. Whatever it was, he was going to have to tell the others tomorrow. He fought with the sleep that was coming over him so he could think a bit more but he was loosing a lost battle. Finally, giving up, he turned onto his stomach and got lost in sleep and his dreams. 


	2. A Little Deeper

(A/N) This story was co-written by Silver Streak, by the way, so please credit this work for both of us. Now, to my reviewer:  
  
  
  
r7skywalker: Thanks! Don't worry, we'll try to update almost every day.  
  
Harry awoke, aware of how stupid he was yesterday. He couldn't, couldn't, have feelings for his best friend's sister.   
  
He hadn't even noticed her the year before. She was just his best friend's sister. That was it. Not an interest, not a possible date. Just a girl that he was friends with. But thinking back was he really friends with her?  
  
"Harry," Ron said groggily next to him. Harry snapped back to reality.  
  
"Yeah?" Harry asked, who, unlike Ron, was fully awake.  
  
"Go back to bed," he croaked, falling back on his pillow. Harry wasn't aware that he was bothering him, and simply didn't care. He stood up, got dressed, and trampled down the stairs.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was up, humming and cooking some eggs. Hermonie was next to her, talking about something or other. Fred was at the table, reading a book, and Geroge was copying down some notes. And another person was there-  
  
Ginny.  
  
"Dear, would you like some breakfast?" Mrs. Weasley asked, turning from Hermonie. "I've got eggs and toast." Harry didn't say anything, just stared at Ginny. She looked so beautiful, more so than yesterday. "If you don't want eggs, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said in a worried tone, "than I could make pancakes."  
  
"What?" Harry looked at her, tearing his eyes off Ginny. He hoped no one saw this.  
  
"I said if you wanted eggs and toast."  
  
"Oh, sure," he said quickly, "sounds great, Mrs. Weasley." He sat next to Ginny at the table.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said brightly. "Have a good sleep?"  
  
"Great," he said, dazed. He was confused. He didn't take a notice to her before, but he did now. Was it only because she was pretty? Did the make him shallow?  
  
"Yeah, well mind was great, too, thanks for asking," Ginny replied with a chuckle. She stood up and took her and Harry's plate from Hermonie, whose eyes were squinted in suspicion. "Here you go." Harry took it, unable to not look at her. "Enjoy!"  
  
Harry managed not to look at her, instead, stared intently at his food. Ron came down before he could finish his last piece of toast. Hermonie looked from Harry to Ron quickly, smiling. Mrs. Weasley looked at Ron to Harry to Hermonie, a smile on her face. Ginny looked at Hermonie and Ron, confused. Fred and George looked at Hermonie and Ron then to Hermonie again before snickering. And of course, Harry looked at Ginny.  
  
"Hey," Ron muttered, slamming himself next to Hermonie.  
  
"Hi," she whispered, sipping her juice.   
  
"What's up?" Ron asked after Mrs. Weasley put his plate of food on the table.  
  
"Nothing," Hermonie said, trying to notice Fred laughing in the corner. "Just the usual." That made Fred laugh even more.  
  
"What about you, Harry?"   
  
Harry did answer. He was too busy looking at her. She then turned to him and saw him looking at her.  
  
"What is it?" she asked, putting down her fork. "Do I have like dirt on my face or something?" She rubbed at her nose with her hand.  
  
"Oh, no," Harry replied. "You like fine." He looked at Ron. "What were you saying?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron said angrily. "Nothing at all!" They finished breakfast in silence, Harry sneaking occasional glances at Ginny. He hoped she couldn't see him in the corner of her eye. She could.  
  
"Now what do you four have planned for today?" Mrs. Weasley asked them when they were all finished.  
  
"Mother," Fred said, pretending to be offended. "How dare you not include us in these plans!"  
  
"Alright," she said, annoyed. "What do you six have planned today?"  
  
"Yeah right," Fred snorted. "Like we would be seen talking to these nutters."  
  
"Besides, we have to go to work," George added, a grin on his face. He and Fred gathered up all of the papers at a quick pace. "C ya all later!" And with a POP, they were gone.  
  
"When are they going to grow up?" Mrs. Weasley asked herself. "So what are you going to do today?"  
  
"Dunno," Ron said, putting his fork and plate in the sink. "I thought play some Quidditch."  
  
"Honestly," Hermonie grunted, rolling her eyes. "Is that all you think of?"  
  
"No," he replied honestly.  
  
"I wouldn't mind a rousing game of Qudditch," Ginny said, giggling and doing the same as Ron. Hermonie arched an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened to the Ginny that I grew to love?" Hermonie said playfully. "Now you're all tomboyish and have an interest in sports!"  
  
"Don't worry, Hermonie," Ginny said slyly. "I still do some things and have the same interests as a girl. I'm not completely boy!" Harry could have sworn he saw her eyes flash in his direction.  
  
"Well, I for one, am not playing it," Hermonie said firmly.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Ron exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "How about we all just sit around and talk!" Harry and Ginny laughed loudly but Hermonie frowned.  
  
"That is not funny Ronald Weasley!" She then stomped upstairs.  
  
"Baby," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Ron, maybe you should follow her," Harry suggested.  
  
"Why should I?" Ron said, slumping in his chair. "She's the one who's being an idiot."  
  
"You do want her to like you," Ginny said sneakily. He turned red again.  
  
"Go!" Harry urged. Ginny and Harry pushed a resisting Ron up the stairs. But, they noticed that he wasn't stopping when he was out of sight. Actually, he was running toward her room.  
  
"It's so obvious," Ginny, excited.  
  
"Yeah, I know," Harry said, unable to keep his voice under control when he was around her.  
  
"So, do you want to go for a walk?" Ginny asked naturally, pretending not to notice Harry's nervousness. Harry was afraid what his voice would sound like if he answered, so he just nodding furiously. Ginny grinned at him and his behavior. She linked her arm with his, causing Harry's stomach to do a flip, and dragged him out of the house.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Ginny asked, taking him up a dirt path.  
  
How beautiful you are, Harry thought to himself. 


End file.
